the seasonles
by girldreaming
Summary: The guardians need help from the seasonles The Frost twins, the Summers, twins the Fall twins and Springs twins to help them. one thing the guardians have never heard of is is an awful story that I'll redo later.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so excited to write this story. It had excited me ever sence I started to think about it I own all my oc's who are Sammy Falls/Sam Falls(fall twin seasonles) Benny Summers/Lina Summers (summer twin seasonles) Emily Springs/Alex Springs(spring twin seasonles. No more people I own #Yoda speak.**

Mother Nature made 8 seasonles for 4 seasons. Every seasonle had a twin of the opposite gender Jackie and Jack Frost, Sammy and Sam Falls, Benny and Lina Summers and Emily and Alex Springs. Jackie has long silver white hair in a ponytail with a long sleve navy blue jumpsuit and staf. Jack had short white hair a blue hoodie and brown pants and a staf. they are the Frost twin and winter spirts. Sammy has brown eyes a brown dress and brown pants with long brown hair and a staf. Sam has short brown hair a brown shirt and vest and had a staf. They are the Falls twins and fall spirts. Benny has black hair a red shirt and black shorts and a staf. Lina has a red shirt a red and black skirt and a are the Summers twins and summer spirts. Emily has a purple shirt with camo shorts and a staf. Alex wares a green shirt and pant and also has a were the Spring twins and the spirts of spring. Mother Nature told them to stay away from the other spirts and they always did but it didn't mean they had to just go to ware they had to bring their season and leave. Oh no they played evan if they can't be seen.

North P.O.V

I was working on a train that flew as it flew I was very jolly. Then a yeti opened the door and crushed it. "How many times have I told you to knock" I say "Barroga Bahah" "what" I say as I go out of the room. "what is with you elves always under boot." Then the the lights went some of the lights went out. And the globe was covered in black sand and pitch flew around the globe. - Time skip to right when Manny comes in - "So Manny thinks we need help" "We do not need help mate why would we need help?" bunny asked "relax bunny it not like their joining." 8 teens came up "I will bring them here for you will never find them Mother Nature has already filled them in and they willing to help you." Manny says just then the teens pop into the room. "Let's start with names" tooth said. "Well this is Jack,Jackie, Sam, Sammy, Emliy and Alex oh I'm Benny and this is Lina." "Ok now what are yu mate" bunny says. "Bunny" tooth says "It's ok" Jack said were seasonles." "What?" "We each control a season kangaroo!" Benny said "What wern't we not going to tell him our little nickname." Said Lina "Sorry" Benny said. "But 4 of you would have no season four would have no season to control." Tooth said " one set of twins per season." Says Jackie, "Twins?" I says. "Jack and Jackie control winter Benny and Lina control summer. Sammy and Sam control fall and Alex and I control spring Emily says.

 **Will update soon I hope you like it. Please reveiw and if you know what Lina is from. say it in the reveiw ware shes from and her last name.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PikaWings thanks for reveiwing. I will not say ware Lina is from till someone gets it. And PikaWings you do have a good point about 68 but all that will be put in this chapter. And one thing be for I begin Pitch will be a bit odd in this chapter why because he's a just a little thing in someone** **else's plan. Disclamer I only own my oc's, no one else. Oh and this will not be to much like the movie.**

"Ok well now we know who and what you are." bunny said. "Well, well, well I see you have reinforcements Manny think you couldn't handle me on your own. Then agin the white haired winter twins over there caused that blizzered on Easter and the black haired summer ones made that heat wave on Christmas. The brown haired fall ones cooled their season to fast puting some of your fairys out of work for a whole week. And the blond haired spring twins made a tree to high and gave you a nast bump on the head. Now think on who your working with one more time." "Pitch come out now" North ordered. He came out from the shadows yellow eye's gleaming evily. "Been a long time how the nature armed forces going generals?" "You should be facing time for attacking solder be grateful," Alex said. "It dose make it better buuuuuuut you still get beat up." Jack said a smile clear as day on his face. Then with that Pitch disapered. "Wait he just said how are he nature armed forces going. I think he might attack them the place their staying has info on our plans!" Sammy said worry clear in her voice. "We have to stop Pitch to the slay." North put in snaping the tence atmospheire in half. "We have to be their for you to come in." We can meet you in half the time let's go."

 **It's really short but I should be ableto update on Saturday and then I should be doing a lot more updating or a lot more then I have been doing please reveiw. And if you like I am number 4 I have a crosover up. May the force be with you ! (sorry I like Star Wars)**


	3. Troy

**Time for a chapter to be posted. Sorry for the bad chapter and the cliff hanger last night. Buuuut I did update so please review. Disclamer if I owned R.O.T.G my OC's would have been in it. Warning I don't know what to do in this chapter.**

Time skip to the base

Right when they go to the base eveything was gone the soldiers the info right down to the wepons. "Why would Pitch need wepons and why would he need solders?" "I think I know why." Mother Nature walked into the room "He knows we need solders he can hold them hostage." "But why dose he need the information if he already knows?" He's probably going to use the information to bribe other spirts into working with him because he can't make any friends." Jackie said "You took the words out of my mouth." Jack said, "what happen here mate?" Bunny hopped into the room in with a fake like urgency. "Pitch attacked and took our troops ." " Do you guys run diffrent groups?" "Yes Jack and Jackie run Air Force. Lina and Benny run Navy . Emily and Alex run Army. Last but not least Sammy and me run Coast Guard." Sam said" "Mother Nature runs the other 3." (A.N sorry to the ones I didn't mention hope I didn't offend anyone) A dark shadow was cast over the room and electricity was in the air. "Troy" Jack said in a low icy voice that none of the guardians have heard him raised their stafs and blasted colorful lights of icy blues and firey reds orange browns to bright greens. When the lights cleared Troy was brused and beaten. "You and your father are traders take your lightning and go "fine it but I'll give you a parting gift." lightning struk electrocuting them they screamed and screamed untill mother nature had gotten angry and stoped it. They were tired but refused to fall. Troy left with a smile that wouldn't fall of his face with a white yellow bolt of light he disapered. Then they passed out 8 shields came over them.

 **Ok I should update soon and have a 89.6 % chance of updating tomorrow. and I said I would update yesterday and I did it 11:37 was when I finished and cheacked grammar. And 11:30 when I finished writing.**


	4. learning Chapter 4

**Sorry for the super short chapter but I'm trying to hang out with my aunt so short chapter. Disclamer : I own my oc's and nothing else. This chapter is more about Pitch's backstory with the seasonles. Sandy's pov**

"They can sleep while I tell you a bit about their relashinship with Pitch." Mother nature said, "What!" everyone but me said,Mother nature began. "So when all the twins were created Pitch was a sort of mentor to them they were lost alone they only had each other no memories, nothing. Pitch gave them what they needed to open up. But then somthing went wrong very wrong he was infected with black sand he tried to hide it. It worked untill he started to teach them how to use their powers because they had passed their tests Jack and Jackie made a small blizzard to protect them selves because Benny and Lina had made a heat wave. Pitch had gotten angry about this and the sand formed a sword. Jack had tried to stand up for Jackie as Lina for Benny. The other two twin did to all being pushed to the side and yelled at about how awful their season was. That day was also the day that North mixed up the days in Alaska so they got presents. Benny and Lina went to Alaska out of hurt making a heat wave. Jackie and Jack made the blizzared of 68. Alex and Emily made a tree to high. Sammy and Sam cooled their season to fast. Pitch killed a solder in each area so he was cast out. The seasonles begain to have problems trusting people till the only people they trusted were each other me and the winds. As for Pitch he made his own life in darkness." They were just waking up when she completed her story.

 **This was took so long to write I'm not hanging out with my aunt anymore this was longer then I expected. I give up the name Lina is from the city of ember. her last name is Mayfleet.**


	5. last chapter

**Last chapter of this story sorry I have not updated in a loooooooooong time but I have school family was visting and are still here. X-mas was fun and crazy. Disclamer I do not own just ask Jack. Jack: " Girldreaming dose not own anyone but her oc's.**

"I have an idea easter is today. If all of them help we can have the best easter ever come on." Bunny said. He made a hole in the floor and everyone fell in exept mother nature. Once everyone was there Bunny handed them paints and paint brush. "Get to painting each of you needs 2,000 eggs done bye 1:00 today." "But Kangoro it's 10:00 thats 3 hours and we have never painted eggs." Jack said "Well learn and get the egg's done you good for nothing winter spirt." Bunny said shaking a paint brush in his paw. "Hey you don't talk to my twin brother like that." Jackie said in a very made tone. " Don't think I wasn't talking to you to Jackie." Bunny said pushing her down. Now all of them were in it. And they all had one thing on their minds 'no one talks to my family that way.' " No one lays a finger on my sister." Sammy said her normaly calm voice was now filled with anger. "You know what let's go to Jack and Jackie's lake we all know ware Pitch's lair is there we can get our people back." Emily said her voice sounding so sharp it could cut clean through titanium. "yes" they all said and they were gone. "Guys their gone." "what do you mean gone." Tooth said "What do you think I mean look." Bunny replid

Aftermath

The guardians find them and stop them from geting their troops Jamie is out on the lake because he is runing away. Troy and his father are really the master minds and have been controling Pitch seans 68. They break Pitch free of the control and he helps bring Troy and his father to Pitchs lair. The seasonles get their troops and Pitch becomes a guardian.

 **Sorry for the reeeeeeeeeeelly bad ending but I have a bad case of writers block . This is end of story bye.**


End file.
